Haru Haru
by Uchiha Hikary
Summary: El la amaba mas que a nada, pero ella lo dejo por su mejor amigo.  "Lo siento sasuke-kun pero ya no puedo estar contigo", ella estaba convencida de que eso era lo mejor para Sasuke. Basada en el video "Haru Haru" de Big Bang.


**Haru Haru**

By: Uchiha Hikari

* * *

Estaban frente a frente en aquel callejón. El la miraba fijamente sin creer lo que ella le había dicho, ella solo podía ver hacia el suelo. Entonces Naruto tomo su mano aunque con renuencia.

―Vete― le dijo mientras volteaba su mirar hacia otro lado.

Sakura posó su mirada en la de Naruto acarició su rostro con sus dedos. Ella se soltó suavemente del agarre de Naruto, se quito un anillo que llevaba en su dedo y se lo entrego, él solo se quedo viéndola con una mirada indescifrable aceptando el objeto, y en ese mismo instante ella se fue corriendo. Pero de lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta era que unos ojos negros como la noche eran espectadores de aquella escena.

Ahí estaba él, viendo como su mejor amigo lo traicionaba simplemente no podía creerlo, con sus dedos rozó un anillo que se encontraba en su mano contraria y fue directo a encarar a Naruto.

― Eh Naruto ― oyó como este como lo llamaban y solo pudo maldecir para sus adentros. Sasuke lo había visto con ella

―Sasuke― le respondió, no tenía nada más que decirle

― ¿Que mierda hacías con ella?―le pregunto mientras se posicionaba en frente Naruto en pos de intimidarlo, la ira en su voz era aterrante, y la tensión que emanaba la situación era tan tangible que se podía cortar un cuchillo.

Naruto volteo hacia un lado y vio con alivio disimulado que no estaban solos Gaara, Shikamaru y Neji estaban allí también. Él sabia de lo que era capaz Sasuke en una situación como aquella.

―No tengo por que darte explicaciones ― respondió Naruto cortante, mientras le daba un empujón a Sasuke y lo apuntaba con el dedo.

― Ah cierto se me olvidaba que eres un bastardo― le dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto peligrosamente.

―Es cómico que digas eso, Sakura-chan no piensa lo mismo― el también buscaba confrontar a Sasuke pero sintió como Gaara se interponía entre ambos poniendo un brazo en los hombros de ambos pero sin decir palabra. Naruto se zafo del agarre de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta para irse. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar que se fuera así de fácil y menos con ese último comentario, por lo que tomo a Naruto fuertemente por el hombro y lo volteo para que lo encarara, mientras sus amigos lo tomaban del brazo pero este se zafaba con brusquedad .

―No creas que te vas a librar de esta tan fácilmente, en serio pensé que se podía confiar en ti pero veo que solo eres pura basura― escupió Sasuke de verdad el jamás pensó que el que él creía su mejor amigo lo traicionara de tal manera.

―Vamos ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿Acaso tu papá no te enseño a pelear? Es cierto, no pudo porque está muerto. ―Las palabras salieron de su boca envenenadas con un profundo odio.

Ante sus palabras Naruto empujo a Sasuke fuertemente y camino hacia él con decisión. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo pero los allí presentes se apresuraron para detenerlos, Shikamaru intentaba detener a Sasuke y Neji hacia lo mismo con Naruto pero ninguno obtuvo resultados.

― Sabes Sasuke no es mi culpa que tú seas un hijo de puta y Sakura me prefiera a mí, ¿que no puedes soportar que ella ya no te ame? Jamás creí que vería el día en que el gran Uchiha llorara como una niña por que una chica lo rechazó. Ya supéralo Sasuke ella ya te olvido, nunca le importaste.―Las palabras burlonas y crueles de Naruto hicieron que Sasuke explotara lanzando un puñetazo hacia el rostro del rubio, el cual respondió inmediata mente de la misma forma.

Y la pelea empezó. Sasuke le propino a Naruto un golpe que lo mando al suelo y allí lo agarro por los bordes de su chaqueta, levantado su torso del suelo.

― ¿Que pasa Naruto, ahora quien es la chica? ― Pero el rubio se soltó de su agarre. Ahí mismo Neji y Shikamaru tomaron a Sasuke por cada brazo empujándolo contra una pared del callejón, alejándolo de Naruto y este aprovecho para levantarse del suelo pero Gaara lo agarro por la espalda pasando los brazos por debajo de los de Naruto inmovilizándolo.

El pelinegro se soltó sus captores, y para descargar la frustración que cargaba solo atino a patear a un bote de basura que había allí y se marcho del sitio mientras cuatro pares de ojos solo lo observaban.

Sasuke se fue directo a su apartamento, y al ingresar en este noto que su hermano mayor no estaba, ellos habían decidido irse de casa de sus padres solo para tener la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran y sin que nadie les reclamara. Se dirigió hacia el baño para darse un baño, abrió la llave de la bañera y dejo que esta se llenara mientras de desvestía con cuidado por el dolor propiciado por los golpes.

Cuando estuvo listo el baño cerró la llave de agua y se acostó sobre la cerámica de la bañera viendo fijamente el techo del baño dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar, pero no pudo. Pasada una hora se salió del agua, tomo una toalla que ató a su cintura y vio se vio en el espejo. En su reflejo solo pudo ver una mirada muerta, vacía y no pudo evitar recordar cuando era feliz. La felicidad que ella le había dado, pero como nada en esta vida es para siempre ella se fue, sin importarle su dolor, las mil veces que le grito preguntándole que había hecho mal para que lo dejara, sin darle ninguna razón además de un "ya no podemos estar juntos" simplemente se fue llevándose su corazón con ella. Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a reparar en su reflejo en el espejo y la ira, desesperación e impotencia no se hicieron esperar haciendo que estampara su puño contra el vidrio. Volvió a recordar sus palabras "Lo siento Sasuke-kun ya no podemos estar juntos", su puño se encontró nuevamente con el espejo mientras se apoyaba con la otra mano en el lavamanos y por su rostro caían las lágrimas saladas provocadas por su sufrimiento.

― ¿Sasuke estas en casa? ― escucho la voz de Itachi llamarle, se seco las lágrimas, tapo su rostro con una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia como tanta veces había hecho a lo largo de su vida y salió del baño en busca de su hermano

― ¿Qué quieres Itachi? ―

― Umm ahí estas Sasuke― dijo el mayor mientras estaba entretenido viendo la televisión sentado en el sillón de la sala. ―quería saber si querías pedir una pizza o algo para… ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ― Le dijo distraídamente el mayor hasta que reparo en el brazo de su hermano y luego en su rostro notablemente golpeado.

―No es nada y no tengo hambre― dijo secamente el menor para luego retirarse a su habitación ignorando la mirada preocupada de su hermano. Apenas se encerró en su cuarto se coloco unos bóxers, vendó torpemente su brazo y se acostó a dormir esperando que los recuerdos y pesadillas lo dejaran en paz por esa noche.

Había pasado una semana del incidente con Naruto. Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji lo habían convencido de salir a dar una vuelta en el auto del papá del primero para hacer olvidar al pelinegro de aquel incidente, pero al parecer el destino creía que Sasuke necesitaba sufrir un poco mas.

Iban en el auto con Shikamaru al volante, Neji de copiloto y Sasuke y Gaara en la parte trasera. El ojinegro miraba distraídamente por la ventana ignorando olímpicamente la conversación de los otros tres y en un momento pasaron por en frente de un auto que estaba estacionado paralelamente a ellos y Sasuke vio todo en cámara lenta. El auto era de Naruto su tío se lo había dado cuando cumplió 16 años y estaba acompañado por ella. Sakura. Ella estaba examinado las heridas en el rostro de Naruto.

―Shikamaru detén el auto― dijo y el nombrado lo hiso automáticamente volteando con una mirada interrogante pero Sasuke ya estaba fuera del auto seguido por Gaara que había visto lo que había alterado al Uchiha. En ese mismo instante Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su antes mejor amigo y hecho un vistazo a Sakura que también había reparado en el pelinegro viéndolo asustada, entonces paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de la peligrosa atrayéndola hacia él esta inmediatamente entendió y sonrió falsamente, el rubio hiso lo mismo pero de una manera mas burlona y viendo Sasuke a los ojos. Retándolo.

El Uchiha caminaba con decisión hacia el auto de la pareja

― Vaya vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí a la feliz pareja de traidores ¿Ahora te gustan los perdedores Sakura? ― Los celos cegaban a Sasuke, escupía las palabras mientras se abalanzaba en el capo del auto, Sakura lo veía con una mezcla de tristeza e indiferencia. En eso mismo instante Neji y Gaara aparecieron llevándose al Uchiha hacia el auto del Nara.

― Ya déjalo Sasuke ella no te ama― escucho el ojinegro como le gritaba Naruto e inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de sus amigos le dirigió una última mirada Sakura que le veía fijamente y se largo del sitio.

Iba caminado por la calle atestada de gente que lo empujaba mientras andaba pero eso a él no le importaba en ese momento, solo podía pensar en ella. Maldijo el momento en que la conoció, su vida sería mejor si eso no hubiera pasado. No sentiría dolor.

Por su parte después del incidente Naruto dejo a Sakura a su casa. Esta saludo a su madre y se fue a su habitación con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos las cuales segundos más tarde se empezaron a desbordar. Cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella dejándose resbalar hasta caer sentada en el suelo, convenciéndose de que esto era lo mejor para él. Se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos en vano ya que estas siguieron saliendo, se levanto y se miro en el espejo. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos en señal de impotencia y no le sorprendió lo que vio después, en su mano había un mechón grueso de su cabello. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo viendo hacia la nada con una mirada muerta. Sin duda esto era lo mejor paras Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dirigió a su hogar sin darse cuenta que era seguido por Neji y Gaara que querían asegurarse de que su amigo no hiciera alguna estupidez. Entro en el apartamento dejando la puerta abierta , busco un vaso y una botella de alcohol, se llevo ambos a la sala donde se sentó en el sillón, sirvió el liquido en el vaso y se lo bebió todo de un golpe y volvió a llenar el vaso, pero ya no pudo retener mas la rabia tomo el vaso y lo tiro hacia el otro lado de la habitación el cual se estallo contra el suelo, se levanto y volteo la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente conjunto los adornos que esta tenia, agarro uno de los cojines que se encontraban en el sillón lo rompió y lanzo hacia un lado dejando un desastre de plumas tras el. Agarro una silla que se encontraba cerca, la levanto y estampo contra una pared, agarró una pata de la silla y con ella rompió un florero que estaba en una mesita y se dejo caer en el suelo soltando un grito de importancia. Gaara que no había querido interferir en la furia de Sasuke quiso entrar para consolarlo o algo pero Neji lo detuvo, cuando el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo en busca de un porqué de su acción este solo negó con la cabeza

― Es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora― y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a Gaara confuso pero este decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y lo siguió, quizás después de hoy Sasuke se olvidaría de Sakura de una vez por todas.

Había pasado un mes. Un mes sin saber nada de su ex-mejor amigo y mucho menos de la peli rosa. Esa mañana Itachi le había dicho que se iría de viaje unos días con unos amigos a algún lado. Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención a lo que su hermano le decía. Habia decidido ir a dar un paseo para distraer su mente un rato, no había caminado más de dos cuadras cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolcillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente saco el aparato y vio el numero que le marcaba era Naruto. Dudo en contestarle pero finalmente lo hizo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto. Directo al grano, no estaba de humor para estar con rodeos.

―_Sasuke tienes que venir al hospital, es Sakura-chan…ella… tiene cáncer la van a operar_―las palabras de Naruto dejaron en completo shock a Sasuke, este dejo caer el teléfono.

―_Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando? _― siguió hablando Naruto pero ya no había nadie al otro lado. Sasuke corría a toda prisa hacia el hospital su mente estaba totalmente en blanco solo podía pensar en que tenía que ver a Sakura ya.

Llego al hospital y se dirigió hacia la recepción

―La habitación de Haruno Sakura― dijo demandante el pelinegro, la enfermera lo vio con reproche pero noto la urgencia en el chico y se ocupo de buscar en el computador a la paciente.

―habitación 504, pero ella está siendo…operada― le respondió la enfermera pero apenas dijo el numero de habitación el pelinegro ya se había desaparecido. ― Maldito mocoso, me deja hablando sola― recrimino la mujer.

Sasuke se dirigió a toda prisa a donde le habían indicado dejando a su paso un montón de doctores, enfermeras, y hasta pacientes que le gritaban que este era un hospital y que no podía andar corriendo por los pasillos, pero eso no le importo, ya estaba cerca de la habitación cuando se encontró frente a frente con Naruto lo que hiso que se detuviera en seco. Sasuke solo bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar, cuando paso por al lado de Naruto este lo tomo por el brazo haciendo que el pelinegro se volteara mirándolo interrogante, el rubio le dirigió una mirada seria

― Perdón por mentir, Sakura de verdad de ama, nunca dejo de hacerlo, ella solo no quería que sufrieras por su enfermedad, en este momento está en quirófano― y puso en la mano de Sasuke el anillo que Sakura le había dado para que el pelinegro se creyera que ella ya no lo amaba. Dicho esto Naruto se marcho dejando a Sasuke solo.

Y ahí todo encajo, el porqué lo había dejado, porque salía con Naruto todo tenía sentido ahora. Miro el anillo en su mano, el que él le había dado a Sakura hacia ya tanto tiempo y vio al anillo gemelo que el usaba en su dedo, del cual nunca se pudo deshacer. Apretó el anillo en un puño y se recostó en la pared devastado sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza.

_**Estaban sentados en el parque en una cita, ese día le tenía un regalo**_

― _**Te tengo una sorpresa― le dijo a la peli rosa, tenía su mano hecha un puño y la abrió frente a ella mostrándole dos anillos iguales, le puso uno a ella y el otro se lo puso el. Luego ambos alzaron las manos abiertas hacia el cielo para ver como les quedaban los adornos. **_

― _**Gracias Sasuke-kun son hermosos― le dijo su novia con ojos brillantes por la felicidad, Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que hacia regalos así que ella agradecía en demasía ese gesto que tuvo con ella. **_**― **_**Prometo que te voy a amar toda la vida― le dijo con sinceridad**_

_**El sonrió con altanería y solo le respondió **_

― _**Yo también― y la beso.**_

Salió de sus pensamientos y se fue corriendo a donde le había indicado que estaba Sakura, llego y encontró a los padres de Sakura esperando, ahí también estaban sus amigos Gaara, Neji Shikamaru y Naruto y unas amigas de Sakura si no mal recordaba Ino y Hinata, pero nada de esto le importaba el solo quería verla, saber que ella estaba bien. Los recuerdos de aquellos días en que estaban juntos lo consumían, ellos saltando por unas rocas que se encontraban en un pequeño lago en el parque, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, viendo el atardecer en la playa, paseando por tomados de la mano riendo, felices. El solo hecho de pensar que no la volvería a ver lo hacía sentirse morir.

Las lagrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos y Gaara se acerco a abrazarlo,a darle algún apoyo, Sasuke solo se dejo caer en los brazos de su amigo ya no podía con el dolor, y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo estaba Sakura solo lo mataba empeoraba su estado. De un momento a otro los doctores salieron de la sala de operaciones con Sakura en una camilla, el pelinegro se acerco rápidamente a la peli rosa mientas el doctor fue a hablar con los padres de la joven, los cuales se acercaron ansiosos de saber la condición de su hija, el doctor solo negó con la cabeza y los señores Haruno solo pudieron llorar por la pérdida de su única hija.

Pero Sasuke era ajeno a todo esto. Solo se acerco a la peli rosa que se hallaba acostada, como si durmiese y eso quería creer él, acaricio su rostro con la punta de sus dedos y se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba su piel, abrió sus ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, ella no estaba respirando, fue ahí cuando a lo lejos escucho los sollozos de la mama de Sakura y los de sus amigas y comprendió todo, ella estaba muerta. Se había ido. Y él no pudo despedirse… las lagrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos nuevamente.

―Sakura te amo y no me arrepiento de amarte. Adiós. ― le susurro en su oído.


End file.
